


Greetings

by Vad



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Grief, M/M, Other, Short Drabble, super short, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vad/pseuds/Vad
Summary: Bifur returns to Bag End to grieve.





	

“Vemu,” The wish was extended out of courtesy, no feeling or true hope behind the words. Hallow. Tossed out into the hall for anyone to grab. But the hall was empty.  
Heavy boots caked with dirt, thread more filth into the already ruined carpets. Drips from the rain made a soft sound from the abandoned kitchen. Last spring’s flowers, brown and molded, still on the table. The tattered doily neatly placed underneath the vase, wet and probably beyond saving. Echos of furry feet busying about were loud through the empty house. A shadow leaning over the stove, asking sweet as muffin if he could be a dear and go outside for more firewood. 

The window in the living room were cracked, the wind shrieking whenever a gust rattled against the glass. Above the fireplace hung devoted relatives, framed in simple wooden frames. Ashes were cleaned out. Spring cleaning, such an important event. On the table laid hallow, painted eggs. Fauntlings were to come over to look for them. Dust were thick as a blanket upon everything, a tipped inkwell had colored the floor black. Starched, and such a bother to clean out from the woodwork, he was sure. 

Glassed eyes searched for a hope in another room. Clothes thrown and discarded in the bedroom, though bed made up so straight one could still bounce a coin on it. Further down the hall came the perfume of rot and neglect, good food wasted. There had been such a hurry. So little time. The bed creaked when he sat down, worn fingers clutching a forgotten waistcoat. Double stitching. Brass buttons. Bifur wept, they should never had answered Durin’s call.

**Author's Note:**

> After an idea that Bifur and Bilbo were together and planned to return to Bag End after the adventure... Bilbo died.


End file.
